Jealous King
by MultifandomSonyeo
Summary: Atobe being jealous on Valentine's Day. Of all people to feel jealousy, it was the king of narcissism. OC X Atobe One-shot! Dedicated to my dear friend who loves Rikkai and Atobe. I hope you see this, Lim.


**Had to get this out of my chest. Been wanting to write a TeniPuri fanfic so here we go! Also do tell me what is this beta reader I've been reading in a lot of fanfics where the author expresses their gratitude to the said reader? Thank you! Rate and review! :) Arigatou gozaimasu~ **

***I read it and found too many mistakes. Sumimasen!**

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day<p>

A day where shy girls turn courageous and confess to their loved ones by presenting them chocolate, hoping it would be accepted or better yet, returned on White Day. A day where people are predicted to be diabetic in a few years.

Tsukuri Miwaka never liked the said day. Coming from a once not-so-rich family, she had experienced not eating for a day once because they didn't have enough money so she knew better to save every penny she has than to spend it to sweets she's not even going to eat.

She walked towards the library of Hyoutei Gakuen, hoping for some peaceful place where no one would think of confessing.

Strands of long brown hair swish from side to side as she hurried walking. Being born with keen ears, she easily detected someone heading her place. And that someone happened to be the know-it-all, full of himself, stupid captain of the boys' tennis club.

Atobe Keigo.

"Miwaka~" Atobe called the blue-eyed girl.

She pretended that she didn't hear a thing. She walked faster, feeling her leg burn by the sudden pressure it felt.

"How dare you ignore Ore-sama? Stop walking this instant," Atobe said, feeling annoyed by her actions.

Miwaka still walked faster and faster, gaining confused looks from the other students.

'Why is she running away from Atobe-sama?' 'That girl is ignoring Atobe-sama? Unforgivable.' Whispers similar to these can be heard from the fangirls of the tennis club. Really, why would that walking ego have fangirls?

A sigh escaped from her lips as she finally reached the doors of the library. But a groan soon replaced it when she couldn't open the door, finding a hand blocking the movement of her escape.

"Miwaka."

She stiffened, sensing danger when the boy used a rather cold tone to call her. She gulped and turned around, facing Atobe.

"Are you ignoring me?" he asked.

"W-Well, it's not that, I just didn't hear you," she said. 'Please believe it, please believe it'

"Do you think Ore-sama would be fooled? You have ears that would let you hear whispers from a mile away."

"Well, it was very noisy in the hallway."

"Ore-sama doesn't think so, it was very quiet."

"I was excited about going to the library and read new books, so I didn't-"

"Oh please, Ore-sama knows how you are not fond of reading books in the library."

Miwaka looked down, thinking of more excuses when she heard the sound of Atobe's lips forming his infamous smirk. He lifted his hand towards her, palm opened.

"Fine, Ore-sama would forget for the meantime how you ignored Ore-sama. Now hand Ore-sama your chocolates."

The thing is, she knew that he would ask her for chocolates so she avoided him because one; she didn't prepare one and two; she doesn't want Atobe to think that she complied to his command because she has feelings for him.

Despite of how irritating Atobe may be, he is also a nice and caring person to people his friends. Like for Kabaji, he prepared a grand birthday celebration for him even if it wasn't actually his birthday and once, Miwaka's stomach grumbled in hunger, Atobe ordered ALL of her favorite food from different restaurants. It was embarrassing for her but at the same time it felt nice to know he cares and knows her favorite food.

That's why she likes him. But she's trying very hard to conceal her feelings. God knows what might happen when he'll find out.

"Why would I give you my chocolates?" If I ever prepared one, she thought.

"Because I'm your master," he smirked.

"As far as I know, my father works for your father. I didn't know I also had to work for you," she said sarcastically.

One reason why Miwaka's family can now afford things they couldn't afford before was because of the Atobe family. They hired her father to work for them, giving him a fair amount of wage every month.

"Ah~n? But you like Ore-sama right? You would like to be Ore-sama's girlfriend right?" Atobe smirked.

She could feel her blush pushing the way to her cheeks, "B-Baka! As if! Besides I haven't made one yet."

"Well then, just make now and give it to Ore-sama before this day ends," he said.

"Why would I give it to you? I'd give it to Gakuto instead," she childishly stuck her tongue out and ran away.

Miwaka did think about making chocolates for Atobe after that incident but she thought of something better. She headed to the Arts and Craft room and started to gather the needed materials for her gift.

Atobe stood there for a while before motioning for his friend, Kabaji, to come.

"Kabaji, when a girl says that she will give her chocolate to a guy, that means she likes him right?" Atobe asked.

"Usu." Kabaji responded.

"Let's say for example, a girl named Miwaka gives her chocolate to a boy named Gakuto and not to Ore-sama. The girl likes the boy and not Ore-sama, is that true?"

"...Usu."

* * *

><p>"Gather all the regulars, we have an intense training to do."<p>

"Gakuto, your swing is off, twenty laps!"

"Whaaat? But buchou-" the redhead complained.

"Ah~n? You dare question Ore-sama's decision? Thirty laps!"

The other regulars sweat-dropped at their captain's attitude. It was obvious that he is trying to make training hard for Gakuto, giving him laps around the court for a mistake that he didn't do.

Gakuto cursed as he started running his laps. Soon he finished all fifty laps, collapsing on the bench. At least his buchou had the heart to give him a five-minute break.

Miwako, finishing the present for Atobe, started making her way to the tennis court. As expected, a lot of girls were looking forward to the end of their training to confess to the regulars. She slipped past the crowd and spotted Gakuto sweating and panting while the other regulars looked fine. She furrowed her eyebrows and walked towards Oshitari.

"Oi, Oshitari, what happened to Gakuto?" Miwako asked.

"Ah, good afternoon Miwako-san. It seems that Buchou had been torturing Gakuto for a while by making him run laps after laps. It did seem unreasonable, even for buchou, to punish Gakuto like that even if the poor guy had done nothing." Oshitari explained.

A tick mark appeared on Miwako's forehead. Among all the regulars, she was pretty close to Gakuto and she didn't like how Atobe treated him.

"Oi Ahobe!" she shouted at the arrogant bastard.

Atobe looked at her, annoyed at how she called him, "What did you call Ore-sama?"

"Ahobe, how dare you tire Gakuto like that. I'd understand if it's reasonable but I found out you were just being a jerk by picking on him!" she cursed at herself for making such a scene.

Atobe's eyes looked cold as he stared piercingly at Miwako, "Why? Can't stand how your lover is suffering right now? Does it break your heart?"

She furrowed her brows at his statement, "What lover?"

"Don't deny it, Ore-sama knows you like Gakuto, since you'll give your chocolates to him, not to me."

Miwako was glad for the first time that she had keen ears, the slight whining tone in his voice might have been gone undetected if it wasn't for it. She couldn't help but chuckle, fighting down the blush that was now creeping into her cheeks.

"Baka, are you being childish right now by making Gakuto run laps just because you were jealous?"

It was Atobe's first time to be flustered. He knew he liked the girl but he didn't expect that he likes her by that much to feel this unexplained irritation towards Gakuto, or to put it simply, to be jealous of Gakuto.

And Miwako was surely enjoying his flustered face right now.

"Ore-sama wasn't jealous. I was simply correcting his mistake," he tried to reason out.

"Could've fooled me," she tossed him his present, which he caught out of reflexes.

Atobe looked at the thing in his hands. It was a doll, sewed to look like himself. She sewed every little detail from the mole under his eye to his infamous smirk.

"It's your Valentine's day gift. It's better than chocolate since it actually lasts and stop giving the poor guy torture, I was only teasing you that time, I didn't know it would make you jealous," Now it was her turn to smirk.

Atobe watched her retreating figure before opening a small letter attached to the doll.

"Because you love yourself so much, this was the perfect gift for you. Now you could cuddle with yourself. - Miwako"

Now, Miwako wasn't the only one gifted with such talent as her keen ears. Atobe had one of his own, his eyes. He would've missed that tiny letter at the bottom of the paper if it wasn't for his insight.

"P.S. I like you. Don't you dare tease me about it."

Atobe smirked as he thought, 'Of course Ore-sama would.'

"You made me run laps just because you had a lover's quarrel with Miwako?" Gakuto complained.

He glared at the redhaired who interrupted his thoughts about how he was going to tease Miwako tomorrow, "Ten laps."


End file.
